Sydover
'''Sydover (English Dub: Southwards) '''is the first episode of the Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis Continuing from when Hugo the Movie Star left off, Rita and Hugo both plan to settle down in their forever home as soon as the train stops. However, the best-laid plans of both mice and men (and other beasts) often goes astray. Plot (Any ideas about the story) (Hugo or Jack) and Rita just jumped on the train, heading south. Nevertheless, the two friends are a bad surprise to find that the train's terminal is another city. They are then marked with Smutz and Blitz, two journalists who want to take a picture of (Hugo or Jack) to collect a nice bonus because of rarity this animal. Hunted by both journalists and rail controllers, they take another train, always pursued by the two journalists. (Hugo or Jack) hopes the train looks orange despite reluctance against Rita. The two friends then arrive within a traditional city in Italy. To identify himself, (Hugo or Jack) climbs a tower, watching the ocean. However, it is turned off the clock and falls to the ground. That's when (Hugo or Jack) suffers memory loss and can not remember anything, thinking it's in the jungle. To see food in a family house, (Hugo or Jack) hurries to her, still amnesiac. He tries to take the baby, but her stroller rocking and (Hugo or Jack) and the child end up in the fountain in the garden. The babysitter takes the baby, and (Hugo or Jack), healed for her memory loss, concluded Rita. Somehow managed to reach the beach, but accidentally found Smutz and Blitz. The couple then promised half of the premium to a bodybuilder if he catches (Hugo or Jack.) (Hugo or Jack) and Rita are then in the middle of the ocean, but the athlete on a jet ski managed to catch Jack. With the help of Rita, (Hugo or Jack) manages to escape and take control of his jet ski. Heading to a boat, (Hugo or Jack) jumps, but Rita is not the time. (Hugo or Jack) manages to save her from drowning. The two friends boarded a cruise ship and saved a rescue boat. The ship leaned anchor and entered the unknown again for (Hugo or Jack) and Rita. Characters * Hugo * Rita * Carlton and Heath * Alf Croesus * Bettina Croesus * Georgia Croesus * Bibi Jensen * Mary Orange the TV Reporter * Doctor Loongkoffer * Security Agent Brandon Nelson * Corrion the Signalman * Krane the Guard * Fierce the dog * Mrs. Hicks * Gus the Lifeguard English Dub (Any ideas what are they saying and to write an English dub) In Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo. This is the story about me and my friend, Rita. Stranded in the big city hunted by humans. Help! I just wanna go home to the jungle where it's safe and nice. I'm a super rare animal from the wildest jungle. That's probably why everyone wants to catch me. It's tough to be so special. Thanks to Rita, I've been saved from a lot of danger in the city. To hang out with humans are pretty cool, but it can be pretty exhausting. Rita: Let's get out of here. I've had enough of cars and big dogs. I just want to find a nice home just for the two of us. Hugo: And all our friends. Rita: Exactly. Just you and me in a cozy little den. Hugo: It'll be great to live in the jungle with all our friends. Hugo & Rita: Our very own home. Hugo: In the jungle. Rita: In the den. Hugo: With our friends. Rita: Just the two of us. You're just impossible. Hugo: Well... (Hugo and Rita are running to the train (Introduction or story)) In Story (Hugo and Rita are running to the train(Introduction or story)) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) (When Hugo and Rita still riding inside the train) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: Hugo: Hugo: Carlton: (English Dub) Mary Orange: (English Dub) Carlton: (English Dub) Heath: (English Dub) Corrion: (English Dub) Krane: (English Dub) Heath: (English Dub) Carlton: (English Dub) Krane: (English Dub) Carlton: Gotcha! (Carlton took photo shot and Fierce's eyes are blurry) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Train Conductor: All aboard! Heath: (English Dub) Carlton: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Heath: (English Dub) Carlton: (English dub) Heath: (English dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: Aha, There you are, Ocean! That way! Rita: (Laughs) Who are the bells chiming for? (Bell rings with Hugo holding onto it.) Rita: Jump, Hugo! Let go! (Hugo fell, through a tree, and Landed on the ground, Rita drags him to a fence.) Hugo: (Dazed from the ringing) Doing ding dong ding dong. Rita: Hugo? Are you hurt? Hugo: Am I what? Doing ding dong dang ding. Rita: But you fell down from the church tower. Hugo: What tower? (Laughs a little) Come on! I'll show you around the jungle. Rita: What? Hugo: Here's my tree. Rita: That's not a tree. That's a fence & it's slippery! Hugo: Everything's all right in the jungle. We're used to balancing on the edge! Just come up here with me Mona. Rita: Wake up! We're not in the jungle yet! My name is Rita, Not Mona! Hugo! Hugo: Here's my favorite lake! But watch out for alligators. Jump in, Mona! Rita: Hugo, don't you remember anything? Hugo: Of course I do! (Laughs) We're going to the beach to catch bananas! Rita: You gotta be kidding ... Hugo: Come on! Here bananas! Rita: Wait! Hugo: Here bananas! Rita: Hugo... Hugo: Here bananas! Hugo: This is where I once fought with the most giant jaguar with my own hands! Rita: (Gasp!) (The vehicle approach.) Rita: Hugo! (Push Hugo out of the way as the vehicle passes.) Aw man. What am I gonna do? (Looked up & saw Hugo climbed up a tree to the brick fence.) Huh? Oh no, What is he doing now? Hugo: Be do be do be do be do. Rita: Do you really want people to see us? Hugo: Everybody wants to see the king of the jungle! (Rita tries to climb the wall, but she couldn't.) Rita: Could I have some help please? Hugo: (Laughs) (Hugo lands on a small tree, which "bends" down, Hugo grabs Rita as the branch goes back up, now Hugo & Rita are on top of the fence.) Hugo: There we go! Rita: Very funny! (Hears a baby cries) (Gasp!) What's that? (Sees a family) Why don't they comfort their cub? (Alf eats some strawberries, Rita saw them.) Strawberries! Aw. Bettina: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Bettina: (English Dub) Alf: (English Dub) Bettina: (English Dub) Alf: (English Dub) Bettina: (English Dub) (Picked his ear) Bettina: (English Dub) Pack! Now! Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: Hugo! Look Out! Oh, no! Georgia: (Baby Language speaks) Hugo: What did you say? Bibi: AAAAHHHHH! Rita: We better hide! Bibi: Georgia! My poor baby! Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Carlton: (English Dub) Heath: (English Dub) Gus: Hey! Who turned out the lights? Where am I? Get off of me! (Girls laughs) Carlton: (English Dub) Gus: (English Dub) Carlton: (English Dub) Guy from the tent: Stay out. Carlton: Sorry. Rita: (English Dub) Mrs. Hicks: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Gus: What's wrong, Mrs. Hicks? (Sees Hugo) There he is! The rare jungle animal! Mrs. Hicks: No! It was a fox and it almost attacked me! Heath: It was the jungle animal and the fox. (Turns to Carlton) Did you get that picture? Carlton: No I didn't. Not yet. (Gus ran the ocean) (Rita got to Hugo.) Hugo: How do you like the ocean, Rita? Cool, isn't it? Rita: It's much worse here than in the city. Gus: Hey! I got it! (Hugo & Rita turn to Gus heading toward them in his jet ski) Gus (Thoughts): I hope the girls are watching this. (Hugo & Rita swims, then dive underwater as Gus pass, just as Gus turns back to Hugo and Rita got back up to the surface, and they try diving again, but Gus grab Rita by the tail, Hugo surfaces, Rita bites Gus in the arm, and causing Gus to let go of Rita back in the water.) Hugo: Rita! Over here! (Gus grabbed Hugo.) Gus (Thinking): Aw, it looks like my teddy bear. Rita: Grrr. (Rita jumps on, holding around Rita, then got on Gus' arm, Gus looked nervously, Rita got on Gus' shoulder and bites him in the ear.) Gus: Uncool! Ow! Ow, that hurts man! (While Rita is biting the ear, Hugo climbed down on Gus' leg & bite his knee causing Gus to fall in the water, Hugo & Rita rides the jet ski, Gus surfaces spits out the water & watches Hugo and Rita got away in the jet ski, and Hugo and Rita ride the jet ski part of the dock area where they saw they're heading for a ship.) Rita: Ohhhh! Hugo: Ahhhh! (Rita covered her eyes) Hugo: Jump, Rita! Now! (Hugo jumped in the water, but Rita remain, still with her eyes closed, the jet ski crash in a ship, and Hugo swims to the surface.) Hugo: Rita! (Hugo saw some the remains of the jet ski, then swims back underwater where he grab a unconscious Rita, and then pull her back to the surface.) Hugo: Rita! (shook Rita's head.) Rita: (Coughs) That sure was close. Hugo: (Sees Carlton and Heath coming) Oh no! (Carlton and Heath came in on the boat.) Heath: He was right in front of you! Why didn't you take a picture? Carlton: You haven't been doing anything, man! Except sailing in circles! (Hugo & Rita sims to the ship's anchor and climbs it.) Hugo: All aboard! Heath: Carlton! Look at this. The scooter wreck! Carlton: So what? Where's the animal? (Looked around) He must be around here somewhere! (Hugo and Rita climbs the anchor without Carlton and Heath noticing, and they got on board the ship & look out.) Hugo & Rita: (Laughs relief) Heath: That looks like goodbye to those stupid animals. Carlton: Oh, no. Heath: You Carlton? An animal lover? I didn't know you were such a softness. It's all right, Carlton. It's okay to cry. (Carlton moves Heath to the front of the raft while he gets behind the motor and moves away.) Heath: Crying is actually good for your face. It smooths out wrinkles. (On board the ship.) Hugo: Come on! (The two hid and saw someone (Jeffrey) coming.) Rita: Someone's coming. (As Jeffrey approaches) Hurry! (Hugo and Rita got inside the lifeboat.) Hugo: Those two irritating humans were everywhere! Rita: Great idea to take a bath on the beach full of humans, huh, Jungle King? Thanks a lot. As if you were invisible. Hugo: It wasn't me who dressed up as a walking hat! Rita: So what? (The two hear the ship's horn.) Hugo: Uh? Ha. Ah. Rita: Okay, I forgive you; now let's go ashore. Hugo: Uh? Ashore? Rita: Come on, Hugo. You don't seriously plan on staying on this ship, do you? Hugo: Actually, uh ... it just might be going south. Rita: I don't care where it's going. We'll dig a hole in the forest close to the beach. Come on. Hugo: Rita, take it easy. We've already tried living the city and neither of us like it. So let's try my jungle! Rita: I don't have anything against the jungle. It's the ship! Now, come on! (Rita pulls Hugo and as they look out of the lifeboat, they saw they're sailing away from land.) Hugo: Oh, too bad! Looks like we're sailing! Rita: Oh, no. (thoughts): I should've taking care for Jerry, Terry and Sherry at home. Bummer. The trap is closed. We'll never reach the land now. (Hugo looked out, and Alf & Bettina walk pass.) Bettina: I've planned it all, Alf. When we get off, we'll spend two months looking for Rococo furniture for the new villa, and then, a month for the curtains. It will all go just fine. (Bibi walks by holding Georgia.) Alf: Oh, wonderful. (Hugo saw Alf filling his plate with strawberries) Hugo: Ah, ha. (Jefferey the waiter walked by.) Hugo: Hey, look at the bright side. Rita: Huh? (Hugo has some fruit, (probably from Jefferey who didn't look) some land on Rita.) Rita: You always have to show off. Hugo: It's an adventure, Rita. Rita: (Yawns) Hugo: We're on an adventure! (Jumps on a banana, it flew out of it's peel, and into Rita's mouth.) Hugo: We have a den on a boat that I'm so happy. We have the food brought to our door on a plate. Wulle wulle wap. Now I have to tickle you! Rita: You'll still a big mean, buy luckily for you, I'm not mad. Hugo: I'm the one called "Hugo." I'm just too cool. ("snaps" A grape in Rita's mouth) And nothing can get me down! (Eats an apple.) Rita: You're impossible. Hugo: Wulle wulle wap. (Thumbs up & winks to the audience.) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Sydover means "Going onto South." Gallery (Any ideas to look at the picture)Category:TV episodes